Shirebrook
__TOC__ Appearances Shirebrook first appeared around episode 74 of Dicing with Death. It was the hub-town for most of Hardcore Heroes. Misscliks: Seaborn passed the city but didn't stop by while travelling to Gade Isle from Caldonia. Description Shirebrook was built on the confluence of the Swampwater and Crystal Run rivers that join just before spilling into the ocean. There was a large harbour in the ocean that served all ships. The waterways were too dangerous to use for interstate commerce. One main road ran through town and was made of interlocking stones. A few side streets are paved, as well as the road between town and the keep, which sits on a hill in the crook of the reverse L shaped town. Shirebrook keep was well defined, having a wall placed atop short cliffs on a hill. The gate was slightly recessed, giving those atop walls many angles of attack for those below. While the town was predominantly human, there was a sizeable dwarven population that has, in typical dwarven fashion, maintained a monopoly on the mining in town. The small halfling population worked as gardeners and caretakers for the estates in town. A single family of gnomes, brought there when their ship was damaged in a storm and needed a safe harbor, had built a tavern called The Half Pint, which has proven to be one of the more popular joints in town. Shirebrook was a major port town. The road to Thornwood, and eventually on the Stromheim, was a vital pipeline for trade before the Demon Invasion hit both those cities as well. Goods destined for the far east usually found their way through Shirebrook before they got to Redport; and goods from Redport destined for inland usually find their way through Shirebrook. More often than not, Shirebrook was only a waystation, so while there was a greater than average diversity of goods available in town, most of the exotic trade was locked away until it reached its final destination. Architecturally, the town was like much of the rest of Eridon: Most buildings were timber framed, with the occasional brick or stone base. Temples, estates, castles and a select few other buildings were made entirely of brick or stone. Whereas most of the country uses bronze as a replacement for the lack of iron (meaning many bright accents where nails, hinges, locks and other metal parts are visible), Shirebrook used copper which gave a dingy green accent to their buildings. Recent History In early 1509 Baroness Valmont's daughter Sella Valmont is held hostage by Karrak and the Bastards of the Firewood in the town of Anvil. She is freed by Malakai the Wizard and Cleric Van-Healsing. In August of 1509 Baroness Valmont is assassinated by an assassin of Malkis. The assassins are tracked down and killed by Malakai, Van-Healsing and Kain the Ranger. The leader is captured and brought back to Shirebrook Keep. In late 1509 some outlaying villages to the south began to have their populations vanish, claimed to be merely the “Curse of the Shadow Mountains” and it wasn't taken seriously. Then in the heart of the city a section of the population of the city vanished as well. It was later discovered they were transported to the 'Otherside'. Ten days later a Green Dragon takes up residence outside the city in the cave. Baron Carl of Misty Rapids and Arc Malakai, with the Shirebrook Army and siege engines, drive the Dragon away, unable to kill it. January 1st 1510 the city of Shirebrook was abandoned, much of the population killed, following the demon invasion from the south. The Demons come from the Green Dragon's Cave, from a portal to 'Otherside' that Georg and Malakai accidentally left open. Malakai clairvoyanced the Shirebrook later in March and found it empty of demons, but the buildings levelled and some fires smouldering. Shirebrook Keep still stood, but was damaged. 1509 Leadership * Ruler Baroness Beatrix Valmont: 4’11” 141lb human female. Born 1467 (42). Diplomatic. * Captain Kel Vernon Corwell: 6’2” 163lb human male. Born 1467 (42). Suspicious. * Gatekeeper Kel James Valmont: 5’5” 183lb human male. Born 1470 (39). Dull. * Ranger Stirge: 5’11” 163lb human male. Born 1471 (38). Cautious, stern, short-tempered. * Arc Mage Arc Aldric the Conjurer: 5’10” 150lb human male. Born 1442 (67). Argumentative. * Sheriff Tyrus Bellows: 5’9” 179lb human male. Born 1453 (56). Peaceful. * Watchmen 30: Leather, spear, short sword. 10: Leather, heavy crossbow, short sword Demographics * Human 90% * Dwarf 10% * Noble Houses 12 Clergy * Mother Ellyse of Astair in Market district * Father Owen of Astair in Uptown Temples * General 3 * Jexel 1 * Quantarius 1 * Martha 1 Inns * Poor Dewdrop, Noble Sack * Common Storybrook Inn. (Located in the town square. 3 story building.) Taverns * Poor The Cask, The Fish, Boar Head, Last Drop * Common Dragon’s Den, Catch of the Day, The Half Pint * Nice Creekside The Half Pint: Located in the town square and run by Gunderflunk the gnome. Spiced potatoes specialty. The Fish: Run by a barman known as “Three Fingers” for the three fingers on his right hand. The Creekside: Ground level in front, 5’ off the ground in the back. Has a raised outside eating / drinking area out back with a view of the river. Anybody walking up the road to The Creekside can be seen from the back balcony as the entrance road runs from the back of the building up a stone staircase to the front (which faces the manor house). Magic Shop Magic Shop: Run by Rohana the Diviner: 6’ 8” 250lb human female. Born 1481 (28). Perceptive. Extraordinarily strong, but with weakened lungs from previous illnesses. Watersource * River Noteables * Mysterious Sheriff * Paved streets * Bullywug Problem * Afraid of the “Curse of the Shadow Mountains” * Important port, road connects directly to capital * Crocodile infested waters Category:Arcadia Cities & Towns Category:Eridon Cities & Towns Category:Split County Towns